mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Macross Frontier characters
This is a list of characters from the anime series Macross Frontier.Macross F Cast List 0! Main characters ; : :*''Age:'' 17 → 18 :A high school student in the Mihoshi Academy Pilot Training course. As a result of his fine features and long hair he is often mistaken for a girl at first glance, even receiving the nickname 'Hime' (Princess). His appearance was revealed to have been inherited from his late mother, Miyo. Despite this, he is otherwise a rather normal, though somewhat aloof and standoffish, boy. Born into a well-known Kabuki family, his persistent yearning for the skies has made for a thorny relationship with his father. He constantly frets about living aboard Macross Frontier due to the lack of a true 'sky'. After getting the chance to pilot the VF-25 Messiah variable fighter (due to its original pilot, Henry Gilliam, being killed by a large type Vajra) his flying skills bring the attention of Ozma Lee, who accepts him as a candidate for the S.M.S. Skull Squadron. He develops emotional bonds with both Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome, despite not knowing how he truly feels for the two of them; in the final episode, he states that they are his wings a metaphor meaning he has deep feelings for them both. When S.M.S. grows suspicious of Leon and break away from the Frontier fleet, Alto remains as one of the few S.M.S. members who stay behind on Frontier. He later joins the N.U.N.S. forces and is assigned to the 4th Fighter Wing as squad leader (3 fighters) with call sign Sagittarius-1. As a result, he is given a new VF-171EX variable fighter. After being told by Leon Mishima that Ranka may become a tool for the Vajra in their war against humanity, Alto vows to kill her if necessary to save the Macross Frontier fleet. He is presumed dead after his VF-171''EX'' is destroyed by Brera Sterne's VF-27 during the initial stages of the final battle between the Macross Frontier fleet and the Vajra. However, Alto reveals he had ejected from the VF-171''EX'' before it was shot down. He resumes the fight in his original VF-25 Messiah, stopping Grace O'Connor with Michel's sniper rifle while being aided by Brera, who had broken free from Grace's control. As the Frontier fleet lands on the Vajra home planet, he ejects from his damaged VF-25 in his EX-Gear, giving the fighter a final salute as he fulfills his dream of flying in a real sky. He is last shown flying over Sheryl and Ranka as they await him on the ground. :As part of the 25th Anniversary Tribute, Alto is shown mimicking scenes from the previous Macross series: :*The scene where Alto saves Ranka for the first time is a nod to when Hikaru Ichijyo rescues Lynn Minmay. :*While controlling his VF-25 in slave mode, he uses the same flying hand motion as Isamu Alva Dyson. :*His salute to Sheryl Nome in the final episode is a nod to a similar scene in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?. :*When his fighter is rising to the surface to be launched, that scene and the one in which Alto raises his head is very similar to those shown in the opening of the original Macross when Hikaru and his Valkyrie rise to the surface. ; : :*''Age:'' 16, Born: 04/29/2043, Height: 156 cm, Weight: 50 kg, Blood type: O,[http://www.macrossf.com/movie/tv/story/story_list_04.html Macross Frontier (TV Series). Macross Frontier Official Site. Story Section. Story List. Episode 04. 04-24-08] :Ranka is a petite, lively and cheerful (although naive) teenage girl with green hair. She suffers from post-traumatic stress syndrome as a result from witnessing the destruction of the 117th Long Distance Research Fleet in which her biological family perished. She is one-quarter Zentradi, which gives her the ability to have her hair move on its own according to her feelings, as well as an above-average resistance to the vacuum of space. As the adopted younger sister of S.M.S. ace Ozma Lee, she initially attends an all-girl's high school at the urging of her brother while working part-time at the Chinese restaurant "Nyan-Nyan". She later transfers to the Mihoshi Academy to facilitate her singing career after being discovered at the Miss Macross contest and an ensuing movie. Ranka starts off as a huge fan of Sheryl Nome as she has loved singing since childhood and had dreamt of becoming a singer. She develops a crush on Alto Saotome, especially after being rescued by him when the Vajra first attacked the Macross Frontier fleet. It is revealed that she has a deep connection to the Vajra as her songs confuse them and she feels severe pain whenever large amounts of Vajra are killed in her vicinity; the exact nature of this ability is explained as the result of her mother's exposure to the "V-Type" infection during pregnancy. As such, Ranka is referred to as the "Little Queen" by Grace O'Connor, suggesting that her relation to the Vajra may be more than it seems. In episode 21, she leaves the Macross Frontier fleet (along with her bodyguard Brera Sterne) while trying to deliver her Vajra pet "Ai-Kun" to the rest of its species. She and Brera eventually find the planet of origin of the Vajra. Ranka is captured by them just as she recalls her past and realizes that Brera is her biological brother. While being held on the Vajra planet, she realizes that everything that happened to the 117th fleet resulted because her singing attracted the Vajra. Using Ranka's self-perceived blame for the incident, Grace O'Connor manipulates Ranka into compromising the Vajra fold communication network, allowing Grace to send the Vajra against the incoming Macross Frontier fleet during their final battle. However, with the help of Alto, Sheryl, and Brera, she manages to break free from Grace's influence and rallies the Vajra to side with the Frontier fleet to defeat Grace. In the final scene, she tells Sheryl that she will not allow herself to lose, whether in singing or in love. :Ranka shares many characteristics with Lynn Minmay of the original Macross series. Both characters started out working in a Chinese restaurant and both participated in a local beauty pageant (with the exception that Minmay won the Miss Macross pageant while Ranka finished as a runner-up in the Miss Macross Frontier pageant). ; : , singing voice: May'n :*''Age:'' 17 Height: 165cm, Weight: 54kg :Known as the "Galactic Fairy", Sheryl Nome is a pop idol from Macross Galaxy fleet who constantly tops music charts, leading people to say that it was impossible not to hear her songs if you lived in this galaxy. As such, her popularity was soaring just as high in the Galaxy's sister fleet, Macross Frontier. Due to her beauty and singing talent, she is a very proud and self-assured person. Sheryl recognizes the singing talent of Ranka Lee and often offers to help her 'behind the scenes' to realize her dream of singing. Sheryl's first encounter with Alto Saotome occurs when he serves as a backup 'performer' at her first concert in Frontier. Eventually, she also develops a crush on him. It is later revealed that Sheryl is apparently a failed experimental subject called Fairy 9 and is "discarded" by Grace O'Connor on Galia 4, the latter stating that she had outlived her usefulness. However, Sheryl survives and makes her way back to Frontier together with Michael in his VF-25G. Confronting Grace O'Connor for sabotaging her career, she is reminded that she used to be an anonymous and homeless orphan girl living in Galaxy's slums, where Grace picked her up for the Fairy 9 project. Grace also reveals that Sheryl is suffering from a terminal "V-Type" infection and will soon die in the absence of a cure. Crushed by the revelation, she almost quits singing altogether if not for Alto's encouragement and the desperation brought on by a vicious Vajra assault on Frontier. While Sheryl is singing for a charity concert, Luca Angelloni discovers that her infection gives her similar abilities to those of Ranka Lee in producing fold waves through her singing, albeit to a lesser extent. Leon's administration immediately seeks her help, instantly resurrecting her singing career for the final assault against the Vajra. A messaged photograph found by Ozma and the rest of the S.M.S. deserters in the remains of the 117th fleet suggests that Sheryl Nome is in fact Dr. Mao Nome's biological granddaughter, her fold quartz earrings possibly inherited from Mao. It also suggests that her mother fell on hard times shortly after the death of her grandmother. During the final battle, Ranka Lee cures Sheryl's infection by sending the "V-Type" microbes from her brain into her abdomen, resulting in Sheryl having the same capability as Ranka to link up with the Vajra through singing. Sheryl joins Ranka in rallying the Vajra to side with the Frontier fleet and defeat Grace. In the final scene, she along with Ranka, welcomes Alto onto the Vajra home planet and accepts Ranka's friendly challenge on singing and love. Mihoshi Academy ; : :Alto's micronized Zentraedi classmate and friendly rival who wears corrective glasses. He is an excellent marksman, and his motto is to always acquire his targets, be it an enemy or a woman—maintaining his reputation as a considerable ladies' man. He is the originator of Alto's nickname, "Alto Hime" (Princess Alto). Aside from leading a normal school life, he is also the 2nd Lieutenant of the S.M.S. Skull Squadron and pilots a blue VF-25G (gunner/sniper version). He initially expresses doubt over Alto joining the Skull Squadron, but later accepts him. Michael is also one of the most observant characters, noticing the love triangle between Alto, Ranka, and Sheryl as well as catching on to Grace's insidious plot behind the scenes. He is a childhood friend of Klan Clang. He confessed his love to Klan only after being stabbed by a stage 2 Vajra while saving her from a Vajra assault in the S.M.S. micronization/macronization chamber, after which his body is sucked into space via a hole and is never found.[http://www.macrossf.com/movie/tv/story/story_list_20.html Macross Frontier (TV Series). Macross Frontier Official Site. Story Section. Story List. Episode 20. 08-21-08] His VF-25G is eventually piloted by a micronized Klan, and its sniper rifle is used by Alto to destroy Grace, thus ending the conflict with the Vajra. ; : :Alto and Michael's junior classmate. He is often frustrated with his seniors, who like to give him a hard time. He is a genius with computers and military electronics. As with Michael, he is a member of the S.M.S. Skull Squadron. He pilots a green RVF-25 (reconnaissance version). His fighter is custodied by three pet Ghost Drones (which he calls Shimon, Johanne and Petero, or Simon, John and Peter) that respond to his verbal commands. He is also the heir to the L.A.I. corporation, which means he has access to exotic, prototype technologies and is somewhat involved in Grace and Leon's plans. It is also strongly hinted that he has a crush on his classmate Nanase Matsuura. After Nanase was injured and Michael was killed due to the Vajra attack inside the Frontier, Luca, together with Alto, joined New U.N. Space forces as part of the 4th Fighter Wing and vowed to destroy the Vajra. He flew the new Recon version of the VF-171''EX'' until the final battle with the Vajra, where he switched to his original RVF-25 and with Klan Clang towed Alto's VF-25 to him. During the final battle, Luca disengaged the A.I. limiters on his Ghost drones to counter Macross Galaxy's V-9 Ghost attack drones. While the drones were eventually destroyed, they succeeded in covering Alto to complete the mission. After the fleet lands on the Vajra homeworld, he is seen rushing to Nanase Matsuura bedside as she awakens from her injuries. ; : :Another classmate of Alto, Michael and Luca, Nanase is also Ranka Lee's friend. A shy, quiet and voluptuous girl with glasses, she also works in the same "Nyan-Nyan" restaurant as Ranka and supports her dream of becoming a singer. Nanase is a skilled artist and was hired by Grace to become Ranka's costume designer. She is severely wounded in her right eye and other parts of her body during a Vajra attack inside Macross Frontier. Sheryl Nome takes her into a shelter for medical attention, thus saving her life. However, due to the injuries she goes into a coma and did not reawaken until the Frontier fleet lands on the Vajra homeworld. Private Military Provider S.M.S. (Strategic Military Services) ; : :The middle-aged top ace in the S.M.S. private military company and leader of Skull Squadron, he holds the rank of Major and is an experienced former N.U.N.S. pilot. He is an avid fan of Fire Bomber and often plays their songs in his car or while at home, and also names Skull Squadron's battle formations after their songs (i.e., "Planet Dance", "Totsugeki Love Heart"). Although laid-back, short-tempered, and careless on the outside, he knows when to be serious, and believes that the real duty of a soldier is to care for his subordinates and civilians. He is somewhat overprotective of his "sister" (legally, his adapted daughter) Ranka Lee, and lies to her about his work so she will not worry about him, telling her he has a desk job in a company's personnel department. He is actually unrelated to Ranka by blood and is only her adopted father, constantly blaming himself for failing to protect her family during a Vajra attack on the 117th Large Scale Research Fleet eleven years ago. He also had a prior romantic relationship with NUNS 2nd Lt. Catherine "Cathy" Glass sometime in the past, which makes their current working relationship on Macross Quarter a little tense at times. ; : :The middle-aged First lieutenant in the S.M.S. and the pilot of Skull Team's VB-6 König Monster variable bomber. Although she rarely speaks, when she does her words have great weight and she often advises Ozma. Canaria also serves as a military medic for S.M.S. ; Official Romanization of クラン・クラン (Clan Cang) Retrieved on 07-02-09. : :A blue-haired, serious-looking, but well-endowed Zentradi female (Meltran) who is in command of the all-female S.M.S. Pixie Squadron (which consists of herself and two subordinates), with the rank of captain. As a childhood friend of fellow Zentradi Michael Blanc, she actually harbors a crush on him that does not seem to be reciprocated until just before he is killed. She is also a top ace Queadluun-Reapower-armor pilot. Due to a certain genetic anomaly, she appears her age as a fully-developed Meltran while macronized, but becomes physically a juvenile in her micron form. This makes her the perfect target for Michael's mockery. ; : :A tall (by Zentradi standards) pink-haired Meltran who is part of the all-female S.M.S. Pixie Squadron. A calm, gentle and kind character. ; :A red-haired boyish-looking Meltran with an intense gaze who is part of the all-female S.M.S. Pixie Squadron. She never spoke once during the entire series and was never seen again after her Queadluun-Rea power-armor received a direct hit during battle with the Vajra in Episode 14, presumed to be killed in action. ; : :Captain of SMS Macross Quarter, and S.M.S.'s de facto field commander. A colonel in the S.M.S. ranks, he used to be a pilot in an U.N. Forces aircraft carrier early on his career. A seasoned veteran, he has a beard and a horizontal scar across his face as proof of his previous combat experience. Though a very polite officer, he can become highly mischievous when the situation requires it. ; : :Highly skilled helmsman of the S.M.S. mothership, SMS Macross Quarter. Somewhat stern in appearance, he is "just like a girl inside", as he often says. He was a hair stylist, as well as a make-up artist, somewhere in the past. He is well-liked by female crew members for his good understanding of others. He is an open homosexual and has not-so subtle feelings for Ozma. Apparently very effeminate, calm and soft-spoken during peace time, he will become quite serious, daring and aggressive during combat. ; : :One of the bridge operators of SMS Macross Quarter. In charge of the main search radar and chief of the main operator group, she has a serious leader personality type. It was revealed later that she is enamoured with Captain Wilder, who eventually reciprocated her feelings in episode 24. ; : :One of the bridge operators of SMS Macross Quarter. Currently in charge of internal warship status management. Despite having an IQ of 180, she sometimes has trouble adjusting to the pace of her fellow teammates and is proud of her high level of intelligence. Mina is also of Indian ancestry. ; : :One of the bridge operators of SMS Macross Quarter. In charge of communication and main weapons control. A woman of not too many words that tends to classify everything that she comes into contact on a regular basis. ; : :A tough pilot in the S.M.S. Skull Team and Ozma Lee's second in command. He lost his life in Episode 01 while defending the Macross Frontier fleet in the first Vajra attack of 2059.[http://www.macrossf.com/movie/tv/story/story_list_01.html Macross Frontier (TV Series). Macross Frontier Official Site. Story Section. Story List. Episode 01. 04-03-08] His VF-25 Messiah variable fighter is now piloted by Alto. ; : :The mysterious macronized Zentradi owner of the S.M.S. Private Military Provider Company. Has multiple artificial implants in his body and some of them enable him to receive telephone calls directly into his left ear. New United Nations Military ; : :*''Age:'' 23 :A N.U.N.S. General Staff second lieutenant attached to the Macross Frontier, she is also the daughter of President Howard Glass. Both beautiful and intelligent, Catherine (or "Cathy" as she is commonly known) is revealed to be a former Miss Macross winner, and later goes on to serve on the judging panel in the 2059 contest. After having graduated from university with honors, she joined NUNS and is being fast-tracked into the elite. Though a very competent officer, she sometimes lacks flexibility. She has a relationship with Leon Mishima without her father's knowledge and was formerly in a relationship with Ozma Lee before that. Catherine becomes part of the SMS Macross Quarter crew during a mission to rescue the Macross Galaxy fleet from the Vajra. Like Ozma, she has grown suspicious of Leon's intentions and confronts him, only to be arrested by his men. However, she and Ozma escape and find the body of her father after Leon had him killed at the gangway of Battle Frontier. Later, they return to the Macross Quarter after being found by Bobby, and they tell everyone of the truth about President Glass’s death. She later joins the Macross Quarter crew into exile to investigate the truth and participates in the final battle. During the course of events of her investigation, before and after the exile from Frontier, Cathy's feelings for Ozma return. When the Frontier fleet settles on the Vajra home planet, she is seen to be back at Ozma Lee's side looking on the new homeworld. ; : :The fourth elected president of the New United Nations Government and also the administrative director of the Macross Frontier fleet. His administration was responsible for the creation of the Frontier colony fleet. As president, he shoulders all political decisions to ensure the security and well-being of his citizens. He is also Cathy's father. Glass dies on episode 20 after being gunned down (as well as his two personal bodyguards) en route to the Battle Frontier bridge by Leon Mishima's men. ; : :The President's aide and Chief of Staff. An ever calm and composed man, Mishima is President Glass' close associate. He is a constant source of all political trends and winds, and is in a relationship with Cathy Glass. He knows far more about the Vajra than it seems and apparently is working in secret with Grace O'Connor. In episode 15, it is revealed that he also helped Grace to lure the Vajra to Frontier. He assigns Brera Sterne, a cyborg, as Ranka's personal bodyguard. Ozma and Cathy confront him on his planned "Coup d'état", but Mishima tells that them that they are too late as he already has a sniper targeting Glass. However, the sniper is killed during a Vajra attack, and Glass escapes. Eventually Mishima succeeds and the president is murdered by his men inside Battle Frontier, which gives him total control of practically all N.U.N.S. forces in the Frontier fleet. After this, he becomes the fifth president of the Frontier government. :Mishima also double-crosses O'Connor by ordering her execution, but she easily kills his men and escapes from Frontier. Later, Mishima reveals to Alto the findings about Vajra and surprises him by stating that they are using Ranka to destroy humanity. He also declares to Macross Frontier's population that they have only three months of oxygen left to sustain themselves and that the only way they can survive is to annihilate the Vajra and claim their planet for the people of the fleet. :During the final battle with the Vajra, the Macross Quarter returns from exile and saves the Battle Frontier from a Vajra fleet attack. Then Captain Wilder reveals to N.U.N.S. officials that Mishima was behind the Vajra attacks as well as the murder of Glass, leading to his prompt arrest. ; :N.U.N.S. VF-171 pilot from the Macross Frontier fleet. ; : :N.U.N.S. pilot from the Macross Galaxy fleet. He reports to the Macross Frontier headquarters that his fleet is under attack by a large horde of Vajra. ; :Michael Blanc's older sister who took care of him after their parents died. Also a N.U.N.S. pilot, she committed suicide after being blamed for the death of a superior during a friendly fire incident four years ago. They had just ended a relationship and it was assumed by authorities that she killed her lover out of revenge. ; :Macronized Zentradi leader of the N.U.N.S. 33rd Naval/Marine Fleet stationed in planet Galia 4. He and his forces help Alto fight rogue Commander Tehmzin's mutiny and rescue Sheryl. The character's name and design are very similar to those of Zentradi Commander Vrlitwhai from The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? animated movie. ; :Un-named macronized Zentradi advisor of the N.U.N.S. 33rd Naval/Marine Fleet stationed in planet Galia 4.[http://www.macrossf.com/movie/tv/story/story_list_12.html Macross Frontier (TV Series). Macross Frontier Official Site. Story Section. Story List. Episode 12. 06-26-08] Dies during the "Dimension Eater" explosion when the Assault Module of the Queadol-Magdomilla Class Fleet Command Battleship is destroyed.Mechanic of Macross: Queadol-Magdomilla XXVII. Page 180. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10.[http://www.macrossf.com/movie/tv/story/story_list_13.html Macross Frontier (TV Series). Macross Frontier Official Site. Story Section. Story List. Episode 13. 07-03-08] The character's design is very similar to that of Zentradi advisor Exsedol Folmo from The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? animated movie. ; : :Macronized Zentradi soldier of the N.U.N.S. 33rd Naval/Marine Fleet stationed in planet Galia 4. He is the leader of a rebel faction disgruntled with the peace between Zentradi and humans, and longs to restart the war and reassert Zentradi dominance in the galaxy. Shortly after Sheryl's entourage lands on Galia 4, Tehmzin's faction takes the entire regiment and the entourage hostage when Sheryl falls ill. Alto Saotome defeats him in battle after the arrival of Michael and Ranka. The character's name and design were similar to those of Zentradi Commander Quamzin from The Super Dimension Fortress Macross TV series. However, the Japanese pronunciation recalls the name Temujin, one of the titles of Ghengis Kahn. Others ; : :The series' main antagonist, Grace O'Connor first appears as Sheryl's manager from the Galaxy Fleet and as a person with a gentle and calm attitude. She seems to often upset her employer despite having considerable abilities. O'Connor also has cybernetic implants that allow her to directly interface with any computer terminal. She also appears to be secretly working with the cyborg pilot Brera Sterne as his superior. :In the 13th episode, it is revealed that O'Connor is a cyborg as well, as she unleashes from her arm a series of conduits to activate a weapon of mass destruction called a "Dimension Eater." She apparently perishes in the ensuing fold dislocation, calmly wishing everyone from the Macross Frontier fleet good luck before the Dimension Eater engulfs her and then almost half of the planet of Galia IV, triggering a large scale Vajra attack on the Frontier fleet in the process and destroying the N.U.N.S. 33rd Naval/Marine fleet base on the planet surface. It is revealed later that O'Connor uploaded her mind into another cyborg body. Returning to Macross Frontier, she picks up Ranka and becomes her manager. :Back in 2047, O'Connor was a scientist in the 117th Long Distance Research Fleet and worked in Dr. Mao Nome's team, surviving the destruction of the fleet during the Vajra attack a year later. It is believed she is chief suspect of causing the destruction of the fleet. In 2053, she continued the research on the V-Type infection in Galaxy Fleet, using Sheryl Nome as the test subject and manufacturing Sheryl's entire idol status for her purposes. :O'Connor is later betrayed by Leon Mishima, who orders her assassination, but she single-handedly kills Mishima's men and escapes from Frontier in her own VF-27 variable fighter. She eventually rendezvous with Brera and reveals to him that Ranka is his sister, but immediately activates his slave mode forcing him to follow her orders. Afterward, she discovers the location of the main Vajra Queen and merges her cybernetic body with it. Eventually she manages to compromise the Vajra fold communication network by manipulating Ranka and sending the Vajra against the Macross Frontier fleet during their final battle. :O'Connor and her cyberlinked fellow conspirators from Galaxy fleet merge with the Vajra network, gaining total control over them, while she declares that they do not need "Little Queen" Ranka anymore, as they feel the power of controlling the Vajra's galactic scale "Body". Her ultimate plan was to kill all the humans who would not submit to her and have fold crystals embedded in the others so they could be completely under her control, since nothing in the N.U.N.S. arsenal would have been able to withstand the might of the Vajra's interdimensional abilities in a galactic scale conquest. :She becomes power-mad once fully linked to the network and declares war against anyone who opposes her, sending compromised Vajra war fleets to Human/Zentradi colony fleets and even to Macross City on Earth. In the end, Ranka and Sheryl's songs release the Vajra from her control and she is soundly defeated by the combined Vajra, S.M.S. and Macross Frontier fleet forces. O'Connor is killed by Alto with Michel's VF-25G sniper rifle.[http://www.macrossf.com/movie/tv/story/story_list_25.html Macross Frontier (TV Series). Macross Frontier Official Site. Story Section. Story List. Episode 25. 09-25-08] ; : :Also known as , he is the mysterious pilot of the crimson VF-27 variable fighter that Alto Saotome encounters for the first time inside a Vajra carrier. Brera seems to know how to play the first part of Ranka's song "Aimo" using his harmonica, claiming that the song is the only fragment of his past he still has after memory modification. After saving Ranka from a wild beast attack, the injuries Brera sustains reveal that he is also a cyborg. He harbors a great deal of concern for Ranka's well-being, but does not exactly know why. A picture discovered by Alto inside the Macross Class SDF Global reveals that Brera had some kind of connection to Ranka before becoming a cyborg. :It is eventually revealed that he is a Major in the Galaxy Fleet Antares Squadron. He becomes Ranka's bodyguard and also likes to listen to her songs, describing the feeling he gets from her songs as being enveloped in a universe that accepts him instead of rejecting him. Brera assists Ranka into delivering her stage 2 Vajra pet "Ai-kun" to the rest of its species. Some time later, he and Ranka find the planet of origin of the Vajra. Grace O'Connor reveals to Brera that Ranka is his younger sister, but then she activates his slave mode forcing him to follow her orders. During the final battle, O'Connor makes Brera help the Vajra by destroying Alto's VF-171''EX''. The explosion of a Vajra carrier nearby shatters Brera's slave circuit implant, thus freeing him from O'Connor's control. He proceeds to encourage Ranka to fight O'Connor's influence and eventually teams up with Alto and covers him while Alto defeats O'Connor in the end. ; :A cute-looking animal that first appears from out of nowhere at the Formo Mall while Ranka is promoting her debut album, and then at Mihoshi Academy, running away from Sheryl and the rest of the school after having wrapped itself in Sheryl's panties. It is later on adopted by Ranka, who first discovers it at Griffith Park in Frontier City. Because it is illegal to keep unknown animals from newly contacted planets as pets (in cases where they may bear pathogens, or disrupt the delicate ecological balance of a colony ship), Ranka keeps Ai-kun in secrecy. One day, prior to Ranka's debut concert, Ai-kun disappears, and Ranka has her friend Nanase look for it. Asking for assistance, Nanase shows Luca an illustration of Ai-kun, which he later on identifies as a Vajra larvae. During the concert, Ai-kun undergoes a transformation and upon reuniting with Ranka, molts into a stage 2 Vajra. Ranka and Brera take Ai-kun and leave Island 1 to deliver it to the Vajra home planet. ; : :Alto's father and the 18th sōke of the Saotome family of. A very strict man, he has trained his son harshly in the art of kabuki since youth which has resulted in their current estranged relationship. However, after a close brush with death, Ranzou is willing to make amends with Alto and officially name him successor to the Saotome family. ; :Alto's mother, who died when Alto was twelve. A considerable beauty, Alto inherited her good looks and has a strong resemblance to her. She often spoke of flying in the sky, which inspired Alto to become a pilot for the sake of flying in a true sky. ; : :A senior apprentice to Alto's father, Alto regards Yasaburou as his older brother since he is a student of the Saotome family, though he is not a blood relation. Despite his mild-mannered and kind appearance, he is a stubborn and persistent person, making multiple attempts to convince Alto to return to his father and become the rightful heir to the Saotome family. While he is talented kabuki actor and seen as the potential successor to Ranzou, Yasaburou feels that Alto is denying his talent as a kabuki actor and is running away from his true calling, believing that Alto is only going through a phase as a pilot and will evidentably return to kabuki. ; : :The micronized Zentradi president and manager of the small talent agency "Vector Productions". He hears Ranka's singing by chance and scouts her, becoming her manager. However, after Leon Mishima realizes that Ranka's singing has an effect on the Vajra he assigns Grace O'Connor as her new manager, forcing Elmo away from her. He is seen taking shelter in the same bunker as Sheryl and watching her sing during a Vajra attack. Elmo becomes Sheryl's new manager some time later. A comment made by him when asking Ozma Lee's permission to become Ranka's manager suggests that he is a Space War I veteran. ; : :The director of [[Macross Zero#OVA Series notes|the Bird Human film]], who gave Ranka the part of Mao Nome after the original actress was wounded during a car accident caused by a wild beast attack. This launches Ranka's musical career into stardom. Yamamori's physical appearance was based on that of series director and creator Shoji Kawamori, and his name is also a phonetic play on the director's name as well. ; : :The self-conceited winner of the current Miss Macross Frontier contest, Miranda plays Mayan priestess Sara Nome in the recent Bird Human film. She appears to be a descendant of (as she shares her last name with) a similarly conceited character (Jamis Merin/ジャミス・メリン) from the original Macross TV series, who also competed in the first Miss Macross contest. ; ' (Macross Zero) ' :The Mayan sister of Sara Nome, who was also involved in the events of Macross Zero. Ozma Lee apparently knew her. In 2047, she was a scientist with a background researching Protoculture Civilization. "Dr. Mao" (as she is referred to the series) headed a project on board the 117th Long Distance Research Fleet to manage and prevent a Vajra-related disease (the V-Type infection) with Grace O'Connor and Ranshe Mei as her assistants. Dr. Mao is eventually revealed to have a granddaughter, who inherited her fold quartz earrings and is believed to be Sheryl Nome. She is presumed to have been killed during the destruction of the 117th fleet by the Vajra. ; : :Ranka Lee and Brera Sterne's mother, who was a leading scientist in the 117th Long Distance Research Fleet and worked in Dr. Mao's team in 2047. Ranshe was strongly opposed to O'Connor's plan to sacrifice the Vajra in order to control their fold communication network. She later appeared to Ranka in a vision when she was held captive inside a Vajra mothership. Like Sheryl Nome, Ranshe was also infected with the "V-Type" infection; since Ranka was conceived and carried to term while her mother was infected, Ranka was born with permanent immunity to the otherwise lethal infection. Ranshe is presumed to have been killed during the destruction of the 117th fleet by the Vajra. References Frontier characters Category:Macross characters Macross Frontier ja:マクロスFの登場人物